Snowed In
by shamrockroses
Summary: Buttercup and Butch can't stand each other. So when their siblings decide to go on a Christmas trip to an isolated cabin right smack dab in the middle of the woods, they think they're screwed. And it helps so much that they get snowed in, just the two of them. Alone. But will this suprising twist of fate bring them closer than ever before? *ON HOLD UNTIL CHRISTMAS*
1. The Persuasion

**Hey everyone! It's me, the lovely Dynamite! And I'm back with another PPG fic. But this is different, for I have created the perfect idea for a multi-chapter Christmas fic! *cheers obnoxiously loud***

**I have a limited amount of time to write this, with Christmas being in 45 days. That might seem like a long time but since I want to the last chapter uploaded the day of, it brings on the pressure a little bit more.**

**Normal pairings of course, but mostly greens. I love the greens:3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or RRB. But I do own this nifty idea!**

**The PPG and RRB have regular features such as normal eye size, toes, and fingers. Another little fact that you might want to know if they're seniors, 17.**

**Enjoy while being in the Christmas spirit! ****Too early for Christmas? Too bad, suck it up and go drink some hot chocolate or something. ENJOY!:)**

***~Dynamite~***

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Persuasion**

"No, fucking _no_!"

Buttercup waved her arms around like a crazy person, smacking the countertop from where she stood. Her hands shook from complete and utter anger while she looked at Blossom with fury in her jade eyes.

She might as well be an insane person to Blossom, though. Her green sister was denying a nice relaxing trip to their favorite Christmas vacation spot when they were kids; a quaint little cabin off in the woods. She didn't understand why Buttercup wouldn't want to visit the place again. It's been practically six years since they were there last, them being eleven. It would bring back so many great, cherished memories that Blossom got all fuzzy inside by just thinking about the very subject.

The sudden vision of baking icing loaded cookies in the shape of snowmen took up her mind as she sighed. There would be a familiar continuation of warm candlelit dinners, the bright Christmas tree lights making the room glow and have a cozy atmosphere. The angel white snow beautifully falling on Christmas Eve would end the perfect night until Christmas comes the following day.

Blossom then came to remember how her and her sisters would irritatingly jump on the Professor until the poor man woke up the morning of. She smiled again and laughed silently, but her daydream of being there once again was shattered by a screaming BC, determined to get her way. As usual.

"Oh, come on, Buttercup. It'll be fun with the boys coming with us this time. Have a heart."

Buttercup glanced up at the long haired red head and narrowed her eyes in a resentment way. That's precisely _why_ she didn't want to go. Her stupid ass sister just _had_ to invite the stupid ass Rowdyruff boys.

Now, Brick and Boomer, she wouldn't mind them going. Boomer sometimes makes her laugh with his idiotic behavior, and Brick can tell some pretty funny jokes. No, it wasn't them that got on her nerves. It wasn't them that made her blood boil much higher that it was supposed to. It wasn't them who just pissed her off to an extent, each and every day.

Buttercup didn't want to go because of one Ruff. Butch, to be exact. She couldn't stand one minute of her life being next to him, so what makes her sister think that she can stand a whole weekend with him?

"I have a heart", the annoyed girl snapped. "I just don't want to go when the freaking green devil is coming with us."

Rolling her eyes, Blossom spoke. "Buttercup. We've been friends with the boys since they turned good. Which is probably four years, now that I think about it. But that's not the point. The point is that you need to suck it up and deal with the fact that Butch is coming along with his brothers. _You_ too, and that's final." She sternly pointed her right index finger at Buttercup.

"No, Blossom. You and Bubbles are 'friends'-" She made air quotes. "or 'acquaintances', or whatever the hell you wanna call it, with the those morons. I, however, want nothing to do with them. Therefore, I am not going, and _that's_ final." With a low grunt, Buttercup quickly spun on her heels and started walking off to who knows where.

Blossom produced a small groan, and then suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, sis. I'm sure that the Professor would _love_ to hear about that detention you got the other day. Oh, and then that new paint job that you did on Ms. Benson's car along with-"

"Fine, I'll go!"

Blossom smiled at how fast Buttercup agreed. She had won. This time.

"But the only reason I'm going is because I don't want to hear another one of those boring preaches that he makes about a good future and crap", she seethed. The red girl only laughed triumphantly before running off to make more arrangements with Brick about the trip while Buttercup hung her head in bitter defeat. She had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that she would fully regret ever giving in to this.

* * *

"What the fuck, Brick! No, I'm fucking going!" Butch's forest green eyes were crazy as he completely crushed and destroyed a glass Coke bottle in his hands. Brick rubbed his temples and blinked a couple times before saying his next part of the argument. "It's not a choice, Butch. We're going with them and that's final."

His enraged brother threw the remains of the mangled pop bottle aside and continued fighting for his argument. "Screw final! I'm not going anywhere when that crazy green bitch is tagging along."

"No, _you're_ the crazy green bitch that will be tagging along. They invited us, so the least we can do is take up their offer. We _are_ friends with them."

Butch's dark eye twitched and his muscles tightened from being so mad. He lowered his head but kept his eyes on Brick's carnelian ones. "You and Boomer talk to them. Not me. So don't ever say that I'm 'friends' with the Powerpuff Girls." His voice sounded almost animalistic as he spoke, making it clear that he was serious. Brick only raised his eyebrow before talking.

"I've seen you talk to Blossom and Bubbles before. It's just Buttercup whom you have…_complications_…with."

Running a strong hand through his spiked up black hair, Butch spoke in a less intimidating tone than before. "Yeah, but she's different. She's Buttercup. No one can talk to her without getting their ass kicked."

"Well you could try", Brick chuckled.

"Trust me, I did."

"Is that how you got that broken arm then?"

"Yeah."

"Makes sense…but you're still going. So pack up you're boxers and cologne and be ready for tomorrow!"

The green boy punched Brick in the arm forcefully. "Fuck off, douche. I already told you I'm not going about five times."

"Well you will if you ever wanna see your beloved skateboard again."

Butch's eyes widened slightly as he stood his ground. "What did you do to her?"

"Her?" Brick stifled a laugh, suddenly pulling a green and black checkered skateboard out from behind his back. "What, do you sleep with it or something?"

He continued to crack up as his brother started to grab for it, Brick easily pulling it away each time doing so. After about the sixth time, Butch finally gave in. "Fine, I'll go on the godamn trip! Just give me my fucking board back!"

"So you do fuck with it?"

Butch took deep, heavy breaths in between his words, ready to kill his red brother. "Just. Give. It. _Back."_

"Done", Brick said as he dropped it to the floor and ran off, not wanting to get on a more pissed off side of Butch that he already was treading on. Besides, he needed to call Blossom and say that he won. This time, of course.

* * *

_Just go right ahead and click that button below and tell me what you think!_


	2. Denial

**Hey everyone, I'm guessing you all want to shoot me right now:) But don't, because I had a plan! To reasure you all, I was planning to upload this chapter Thanksgiving break along with a few others. So I'll be working my butt off for you!**

**I didn't mention this in the first chapter, but I actually wasn't planning for this to be a big story. I was just thinking it could be about maybe 10 small chapters, since this is a holiday one. So I'm warning you all now, don't expect huge chapters because I'm working on other fics too. I'm actually very self conscious about the length of my chapters, if that makes senseXD But you will be seeing more from me:3**

**Disclaimer: *eye squint* No, I don't own the PPG or RRB.**

******The PPG and RRB have regular features such as normal eye size, toes, and fingers. Another little fact that you might want to know if they're seniors, 17.**

*******~Dynamite~***

* * *

******Chapter 2- Denial**

A heap of jumbled up clothes was angrily tossed in a suitcase resting on Buttercup's bed. The green puff's hair was wild from huffing around her room, screaming silently in her head that the decision she made was indeed one of the most horrible choices she has ever made in her life.

What was she thinking, agreeing to spend an entire weekend with her sisters and the Rowdyruffs in an isolated cabin off deep in the woods? Was she insane? Wacko? The whole place was bound to explode in just the first few minutes they spent there! It wasn't a good mix, and she didn't like it. Butt she had to go through with it since both her sisters were looking forward to revisiting their childhood Christmas vacation spot. That doesn't necessarily mean she can't be furious with herself, though. Blossom _did_ cheat on getting Buttercup to go by threatening to tell the Professor about some certain things that she did.

"Buttercup, did you pack yet?" The voice of Buttercup's pink sister rang throughout the space in her cramped room as she walked in, a look of adultness situated on her face.

"Calm down, Bloss. We're not leaving until tomorrow morning. Why the hell are you making me pack now anyways", Buttercup asked, slightly irritated.

Blossom frowned while glancing at Buttercup's packing area. "What do you think you're doing, Buttercup? That's not how you pack a suitcase! Move so I can do it right." The girl spoken to scowled. "Answer my question, and maybe I will." Already knowing that Blossom couldn't stand one more minute of this packing fiasco, Buttercup wasn't worried about her sister losing interest. Besides, she needed to be anywhere but here, packing a stupid bag to go to a stupid place with a bunch of stupid people.

"It's always better to do things early", Blossom answered plainly, reaching down to pick up a sock from the floor. Buttercup rolled her eyes and left the room so her sister could do her work out of her own will. That's one good thing about the smart sister. She would take over if she thinks you're doing the job wrong. Which was always.

She wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Coke from the fridge absentmindedly. Plopping down on the couch, she thought about what would be in store for her tomorrow.

* * *

_Ring ring ring._

Blossom looked up from her book and realization struck her in the head. She had forgotten to call Brick. She mentally smacked herself for forgetting this important detail before hoisting herself up from her comfortable spot and speed walking towards the phone. Picking it up from the charger, she smiled into it, hoping it was who she thought it was.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Blossom. It's Brick." The raspy voice on the other end made her grin even wider now that her ears have heard it once again.

"Oh, hi Brick. I'm so sorry I forgot to call you. I got caught up in packing for everyone and then I realized that I forgot to pack for myself. So I did, and after I decided to continue reading this really good book and-"

"No worries, it's fine. I was going to call you either way anyways." Blossom could almost see Brick raising one eyebrow while silently laughing, amused at her panicky rambling.

"Oh, well okay. So, I have some great news. I got Buttercup to agree!" She practically screamed into the receiver, which made Brick jump back from the device in his hands a little.

"That's good, because I got Mr. Asshole to say yes too." The puff was about to respond until she heard a shout followed by a large crash on Brick's end. She put on a confused face, tapping her finger on the table next to her. "Uh, Brick?"

"Sorry about that, Pinky. Butch got a little too violent for the rules of the house. I sent him to his room so he can think about what he did. I suggest meditation for his anger issues."

Blossom was yet again interrupted by an angry green ruff, yelling something about "messing Brick's fucking face up". She was about ready to slam the phone down, only to be cut short by Brick. "So that's all I wanted to tell you. Bye for now, Pinky. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." The phone was hung back up again glumly by Blossom who was thinking how she and Brick could never have a decent conversation without getting interrupted by one of his or her siblings. Is it too much to ask for at least five minutes on the talking tool with your best friend?

Buttercup stopped Blossoms train of thought as she slowly walked into the room, heading towards the pantry. She immediately whipped her head the green girl's way, racing to the door before Buttercup could reach it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting a snack, what does it look like, sis? I always eat when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

Buttercup sighed. "I don't know, the trip probably. I'm just worried how this whole thing would-"

"Are you worried about seeing Butch again?"

Buttercup's eyes went from normal to huge in a matter of seconds. "NO! No, I'm not worried about seeing Butch!"

Picking the right time to walk in and tease Buttercup about this topic, Bubbles all of a sudden appeared. "You're worried about seeing Butch?"

Buttercup snorted and picked up an apple from a nearby bowl, biting into it with a crisp, satisfying crunch. "No, why would I be nervous to see that bastard?"

"Maybe because you like him", Bubbles managed threw a giggle. All BC did was shake her head while taking another chunk out of her apple fiercely. "What are you on? I don't like Butch so stop thinking I do!" With that said, she stomped away towards her room to listen to music until she fell asleep.

After she left, Bubbles turned to Blossom with a smile. "Denial."

* * *

_Don't worry, it will get better. Just tell me what you think for now! And if I don't update before, Happy Thanksgiving:) *gobble gobble*_


	3. One Nervous Driver

**Hi, I'm here with another update!:)**

**Before I start the chapter, did everyone have a good Thanksgiving? I did! Woot woot!XD I felt so fat after though. But that's how you're supposed to feel!**

**Who went Black Friday shopping? I didn't! But I did go later in the day today and scored myself a freaking awesome Powerpuff Girls t-shirt! That's right, be jealous.**

**Disclaimer: I own the PPG.**

**Craig McCracken: Hey!**

**Me: Fine, I don't! But the things I would do if I did! *shakes fist***

**The PPG and RRB have regular features such as normal eye size, toes, and fingers. Another little fact that you might want to know if they're seniors, 17.**

***~Dynamite~***

* * *

**Chapter 3- One Nervous Driver**

The wheels of an old large red Dodge Journey rolled their way across an unkempt bumpy road as six teens sat inside. The atmosphere in the car wasn't awkward, but loud and unsettling for an uneasy driver like Brick, who was continuously wiping his brow due to sweating repeatedly.

Most of the noise came from the two green ones who were constantly bickering in the back seat ever since they all said goodbye to a certain professor. Both the blues sat in their seats obediently, talking about decorating the cabin once they got there.

Blossom tried talking to Brick, but wasn't getting very much of a response because of his heated concentration with the road. Finally deciding to glance back and snap at Buttercup and Butch to shut up, Blossom shook her head in annoyance and turned around. She was about ready to yell until she realized that her voice might have more of a chance to scare Brick and make him swerve off the road or something on the lines of that. Deciding on talking in a softer tone, the red puff spoke. "Would you two just shut your mouths and stop fighting? You're making Brick even more jittery than he already is."

"Yeah, shut the fuck up", Brick agreed as he nervously adjusted the rearview mirror. "Some people are actually trying to drive here."

Buttercup huffed in response the same time Butch scowled. For once, they turned away from the other. Butch intently studying a splat of bird poop on his window while Buttercup fidgeted with her coat. Blossom seemed surprised just as much as the blues and the lone driver.

"Wow", she said to Brick. "I didn't know they would corporate that fast." He only grunted as an answer while he steadily glanced at the upcoming intersection. "We're almost there", he said.

Shouts of victory rang throughout the car from the greens, for they couldn't stay quiet for much longer. The blues silently cheered as an excited look passed between them. Blossom let out a breath she was holding in for quite some time now. "Finally. I don't remember it taking four hours to drive here."

Just as she finished her statement, Brick pulled into the drive that extended to about a mile until they got to their destination. White snow mixed with dirt showed as the car thundered down the narrow trail. The booming sound of planks erupted under them shortly after. They were passing through a large caramel wood bridge, a sage green wreath elegantly tied with a red bow hanging from where they entered the roofed structure. The six super powered teens smiled silently to themselves, a look of seeming passion overtaking their individual faces. After Blossom scolded them and they actually stopped to takes a look at the astonishing scenery, they were utterly enjoying this. Even Brick stopped worrying for a second about his driving and glanced up at the passage. A small grin appeared on his face.

It wasn't until about ten seconds in when a flash of blinding light struck the calm half-lit darkness that surrounded them, making all the five but Bubbles quickly cover their eyes and groan in frustration. As soon as their vision came back, they all glared furiously at her.

"What", she started with an innocent smile. "Can't a girl take some pictures?" Her sky blue painted fingers held up the small device as she pouted in a playful way.

Soon after they exited the bridge, a small cabin came into view. A very audible gasp could be heard from Blossom as it came into full eyesight. When they pulled up and the car was stopped cautiously, she was the first to get out. Brick was the next to move. Everyone followed after him, murmurings echoing through the chilled air. Blossom stood in the same spot for about ten minutes as everything was unloaded from the trunk by a very pissed off Butch. Her bubble gum pink eyes welled up with happy tears at the sight of the old cabin.

"Shall we go in?" The familiar voice belonging to a certain red ruff broke through her thoughts. She felt a soft nudge on her hip, turning to find it was Brick continuously knocking her bag against her leg with a wide grin plastered on his rugged features.

She smiled, looking at the cabin dreamingly. "We shall." Her hands reached down to her pockets, searching blindly for the key. A chuckle from Brick made her look up to see a raging Buttercup trying to unlock her way through the door with the stolen key, being pestered by an amused Butch.

Blossom shook her head. "Greens."

* * *

Since it was a rather small cabin, the girls had to share the same room they shared when they were little while the boys had to share a room also.

The door to the girl's room was kicked open forcefully by Buttercup, who entered first, hand snuggly wrapped around the handle to her bag. Bubbles was next, closely followed by Blossom. Arms full with a large bag of gifts, she switched the light on, awkwardly trying to balance the bag on her knee. No help was offered to her from either of her two sisters.

"What a workout", Buttercup let out. She stretched her arms behind her back with a yawn. The pink puff frowned as she dumped the gifts on the floor. "Yeah", she huffed. "Tell me about it."

* * *

The same time the girls entered their room, the boys entered theirs. The darkness was gradually lit only by the weak hall light behind them. Boomer reached to switch on the light to the room, only to be surprised by a cool blast of stirred air.

"Hey dumbass, that's the fan." Brick snapped.

Boomer furrowed his eyebrows. "Sorry, I just can't find the light switch." His hands once again met with the wall, blindly searching their only means of light in here. After about a minute of agonizing annoyance, Brick finally lost it and shoved his blue clad brother out of the way and scowled. "Let me do it."

They were met with instant golden light, a satisfied smile forming on Brick's face. Boomer, on the other hand, grudgingly set the bag of presents he was holding down and snorted. Butch walked on, taking in where he was supposed to be sleeping for the next three nights.

"Thank god there's three beds", he made clear as he broke the silence. His brothers nodded with wide eyes, thankful also.

* * *

_Do you or do you not like to be reminded to review? If you don't this story will burn and perish in the flames of my deletion button. Happy reading:)_

_The Rowdyruff boys are sexy beasts. *fangirl giggle*_


	4. Angel Poop!

**Hayo! What's up peeps? Guess what I have? I have a new chapter of Snowed In!XP**

**I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, it was so boring to write:( But hopefully you'll enjoy it! I just hope I can get it done by Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: Shut up.**

******The PPG and RRB have regular features such as normal eye size, toes, and fingers. Another little fact that you might want to know if they're seniors, 17.**

*******~Dynamite~***

* * *

**Chapter 4- Angel Poop**

After everyone was somehow settled into their rooms, the group of teens headed towards the family room of the cabin. Buttercup and Butch practically bulldozed their way to the couch and sat on opposite sides while the reds only rolled their eyes simultaneously and stood next to each other. All the while, Boomer and Bubbles were running around the house hanging scattered decorations here and there.

"Where's the wreath, Boomer", Bubbles suddenly asked, looking up from a box she was sloppily digging through. Boomer froze in place and silently sweared. "I forgot it. Sorry, Bubbles." He produced a sheepish smile that made the blond girl bright up inside like a Christmas tree.

But still, he forgot the Christmas wreath that smelled of sharp pine and zesty cinnamon. Her two favorite scents of the holiday season.

She ran a hand through the golden locks on her head and sighed, the smile still giving her butterflies as she thought about it. "It's okay. And least you remembered to bring the stockings."

Boomer stopped what he was doing once again. With another sorry grin, he spoke. "Yeah, about that…"

* * *

The green pair was seated on the couch, staring each other down intensely. Butch's dark green eyes narrowed as the one on the other side simply turned the corners on her mouth downward in a threatening fashion.

"Why are you such an ass?"

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"I am not a bitch, you fucking dick!"

"Anytime, Butterbutt", Butch devilishly grinned. Realizing what that remark meant, the obsidian haired girl immediately growled and tackled Butch from across the couch with an enraged expression.

* * *

"Look at them", announced Brick, arms crossed. His blood red eyes were set on Buttercup and Butch, who were currently wrestling on the floor. Blossom sighed disappointingly. "I know. They never learn. If one doesn't provoke the other, this stuff won't happen. Presumably Buttercup attacking your brother in a very…violent…manner."

"Yeah, he deserves it though. Let em' rough it up a little bit. I'm sure they won't kill each other…but in the meantime." He turned to face Blossom's with mischievous features. Taking her limp arm in his hand, he pulled her away from the others. She seemed confused, as her face was scrunching up.

"Wha- what are you doing, Brick?"

"Just put your crap on. I wanna go outside."

"In the snow?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, over the rainbow."

The red puff did as requested after huffing about Brick's heavy sarcasm. When she was bundled up, he pulled her out the door. She immediately sunk into her coat as they were met with a huge blast of cold air. Brick saw this and draped an arm over Blossom's shoulder. She shot him a questioning look. "What, I'm just warming you up", he said defensively. Her head nodded and she smiled. "Let's just hope the rest of the Brady Bunch doesn't follow us."

Just a second after she said that, the door was slammed open as Buttercup stormed out. Butch followed close behind with an evil smile as she proceeded to swear colorfully at him. Bubbles appeared right after Boomer. She smiled widely and clapped her hands. "Look at all the angel poop!" Boomer gave her a quizzical look, but she was too busy obsessing over the mounds of powdered ice to notice.

They all stood there on the freezing cold ground looking at each other. Brick was glaring at the greens and the reds, but Blossom didn't seem to notice. "What are you doing here," he hissed throatily at them.

"Just wanted to join my fellow brother and his girlfriend outside," Butch answered as plain as day.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Butch raised his hands up defensively, stupidly grinning ear to ear. "Whatever you say, muchacho."

While Brick glowered at his asshole of a sibling, Blossom tried to stifle a girly giggle. The same time that was happening, the blues had no idea since they were already off playing in the snow.

* * *

Bubbles giggled uncontrollably as she fell into a heap on the powdered substance. Her arms and legs moved up and down to form a graceful snow angel. Boomer tumbled down after and spread his joints out, flying on the ground almost. His counterpart was already up by the time he was done trying to create the angel. They stared at the bunched up, jumbled white stuff in the shape of a crooked body almost.

"It's okay, Boomer. Here, make another one. I'll pull you up this time," Bubbles breathed reassuringly. Boomer mumbled an okay as he eagerly laid on the soft ground a second time.

* * *

Butch tossed a ball of tightly packed snow between hands. His eyes narrowed as he caught his designated target: the green Puff

His mouth wore a half smile as he threw the snowball as hard as he could. It sailed in the air as if it was slow motion and went right towards her. The plop of snow hitting coat echoed through the cabin's front yard.

Right on target.

She spun around at once from her spot, eyes full of fire, searching for the one who dared to even think about aiming a ball of snow her way. Once her eyes landed on a smirking Butch, she went down to the ground on her knees. It's hard to decipher how many snowballs she made, but there is one thing that stood out like sore thumb.

Most of them were crushed in the making by her clenched fists.

* * *

Brick surveyed the area. Blossom stood next to him, babbling about the history paper that was due when they went back to school. Bubbles and Boomer were making snow angels, probably blushing like crazy under their hoods. But where were the greens?

His question was answered when a snowball his him hard on the leg. He angrily turned around to see Butch, waving from afar, covered in snow. An outraged green Puff was not far behind, ready to fire another bunch. Although she stopped and lifted her eyebrow to see what her deep voiced counterpart was doing.

"Hey brother! Just thought I'd get ya in the holiday spirit!"

The red Ruff's eye seemed to slightly twitch. The arm that was wrapped around Blossom's waist lowered until it met the ground and shoveled some snow out.

Without a word or a shout, he threw the snowball Butch's way. Before he knew what was happening, Butch was hit in the area where most boys would not like to be hit. He fell to the ground with a painful thump and clutched his private parts. "OW! What the fuck, dude? I hit you in the leg, so you hit me in the balls?!"

Behind him, Buttercup was holding her stomach while she cracked up, apple green eyes tearing up. From their spot, the blues started laughing as well. Even Blossom, who hated snowball fights, was smiling a little.

Brick turned the corners of his mouth up into a sly smirk. "Just thought I'd get ya in the holiday spirit, brother."

* * *

_Sorry about all the switching scenes, I hated it too. And remember, the chapters aren't supposed to be long, so calm down!_

_If you don't review, this story will die. Simple as that. Now excuse me as I go eat some leftover turkey._


	5. Timber!

**Wazzup;D**

**Did I take too long? Sorry!**

**I have bad news. I will probably not be able to finish this story in time for Christmas, so don't be so suprised if I'm still updating in January:/**

**BUT I WILL STILL FINISH IT!XD**

**Disclaimer: I would be able to say I owned the PPG if I was rich. God!**

******The PPG and RRB have regular features such as normal eye size, toes, and fingers. Another little fact that you might want to know if they're seniors, 17.**

**The flashback in this chapter will be in **_italics_**.**

***~Dynamite~***

* * *

**Chapter 5- Timber!**

The two greens sat together at the counter inside, warming up from the icy cold. Buttercup had an ugly plaid blanket wrapped around her hunched shoulders while Butch refused to take one, mumbling something about blankets being for sissies. He received a whack on the head from Buttercup afterwards.

There was a steaming mug of hot chocolate held in the green girls' hands overflowing with squishy marshmallows and spicy cinnamon. She winched from the heat as she tried to take a small sip. A splash of coco spilled onto her shirt when she jumped away. She swore under her breath and sucked in a loud gulp of air through her cheeks. The one next to her only watched, a faint snigger escaping his perfect lips. Buttercup noticed this and started to frown. "Shut up. I wouldn't be laughing Mr. I Got Hit in the Testicles with a Snowball." Butch fired her a sinister death glare while she continued to remember what happened after Brick had nailed him with the snowball.

* * *

_After about a minute of lying on the ground in pain while everyone laughed their asses off, Butch finally decided to heave himself up from his awkward position in the snow and save himself from anymore embarrassment. It was all silent as he did until a small giggle from Bubbles sounded. She immediately quieted when the angered green ruff shot her a sharp glare. Once he was up, his feet moved themselves to the cabin as everyone watched like it was the freaking most interesting thing in the world. Brick chuckled slightly as he noted his brother's strained walk. Fast pitch was damn worth it to see this comical sight._

"_Fuck you," Butch growled lowly as he sauntered past, noticing the look on the red one's face. This was only met with more stifled laughter from Buttercup, who was currently giving Brick a high five._

* * *

Butch raised his hand up, about ready to say something that would only annoy the Puff even more until he was rudely interrupted. "Well, I think it's about time we go get ourselves a Christmas tree, bitches," Brick heavily stated as he swung open the door to the cabin. Five heads turned from what they were doing and stared. When Boomer realized what this meant, his legs shot up. "It's about damn time." Bubbles followed his actions, minus the swearing. Butch turned his head back towards Buttercup, scowling. "This isn't over."

She responded with a spunky smirk.

Everyone slipped their coats on once more and stalked outside. They were met with an ax bearing Brick. "Let's go," was all he said dramatically. Blossom rolled her eyes, but a smile still found its way onto her slightly numbing face.

For what seemed like hours, they searched for a tree in the woods surrounding the cabin. Their snowy tracks added up must have been miles long. It was only because Bubbles had to find "the perfect tree", as she put it. Each one that was pointed at either got criticized or the cold shoulder from the blue Puff.

After trekking through the never ending woods for about an hour, Boomer all of a sudden saw it. His navy blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and the once indifferent lips on his face turned up to form a smile. Right there, in front of the group, was the most beautiful tree that you could ever lay your eyes on. It was a tall, pine green mass of needles and bark. Its branches were sprinkled with white snow, making it have a natural look. It was also wide giving it another advantage towards the award for best tree.

He quickly tugged on Bubbles' sleeve to get her attention. She turned around to see him grinning like an idiot pointing towards a tree. Her mouth fell open with awe. "This is the one," she choked out to Brick. He nodded, relieved that she finally found a darn tree.

"It's about freaking time," Butch yelled. Buttercup rolled her eyes. Though she secretly agreed with him for once. It was taking way too long to find a stupid Christmas tree that you would just throw away a few days after Christmas.

Brick raised the ax up in the air, about to swing. The cracking sound of metal against wood made the teens' eyes pop and their ears ring. A couple times of whacking the blade to the trunk of the pine tree exploded through the evening air. As Brick began to stop, the large plant swayed a bit. It gradually tilted a little more and Brick swiftly stepped back from the area. That smart action would prevent him from getting flattened.

Butch came up from behind the red one, scaring the crap out of him. He swung an arm around Brick's shoulders to freak him out even more. "Timber!," he obnoxiously sang out right into his ear.

* * *

The main Christmas piece that was just chopped down was dragged back to the cabin by an ecstatic Boomer, filled with joy that Bubbles actually approved of his pick.

He was just thinking about her bright blue eyes when he all of a sudden felt a warm sensation on his frosty cheek. He jumped a little, making the tree swing to his right, and turned from walking. He looked down on Bubbles, who was cutely smiling up at him. "Thanks for finding the tree, Boomie." Her sweet, soft voice felt like the warmest thing ever in this cold weather. "I thought I would never find the right one."

Boomer immediately reddened and turned away, flushing from embarrassment. "S'okay", he muttered in a small voice. It cracked from the realization that Bubbles had kissed him on the cheek.

Meanwhile, behind the two blue super powered heroes, Buttercup was having troubles with her counterpart.

"Butch, if you don't stop fucking talking I'm gonna take that tree out of Boomer's fucking hands and hit you into fucking next week with it."

"Buttercup," he pretend scolded. "Language."

"Shut _up_," she frustratingly seethed, facing him. She was practically frothing at the mouth.

"What if I don't want to," he threatened with a twinkle of amusement showing through his eyes.

"Then I'll freaking castrate you."

He shut his mouth after that sentence.

* * *

_You know what to do!:)_


	6. Animal Crackers

**Hey peeps, what's up?:) New chapter, which should have been out a while ago *guilty look, nervously pulling at clothes***

**Disclaimer: No, no, no...**

******The PPG and RRB have regular features such as normal eye size, toes, and fingers. Another little fact that you might want to know if they're seniors, 17**.

**~*Dynamite~***

* * *

**Chapter 6- Animal Crackers**

The hand of Bubbles Utonium slowly reached up and gingerly placed the star on top of the tree. She giggled as she did, enjoying the moment taking place. Blossom and Brick were standing behind her, smiling at her gentle, carefree laughter. Boomer was floating beside her, making sure she situated the blaring shape right.

She had no idea where Buttercup and Butch were until she heard a crash.

"Jesus, Butch! Shut the hell up already! And stop touching me! Who do you think are?" The voice was familiar, belonging to a green Powerpuff girl that involuntarily goes by the name of Buttercup. The voice that followed was Butch's. "I'm Butch. And you?"

Bubbles could easily picture him shrugging nonchalantly, a sinister smile playing on his features while he offered his hand. She rolled her eyes as Boomer and she lowered down from the ceiling, shooting each other worried glances. "Oh boy…," Bubbles said in faint vibration from her throat. Her and the others silently edged their way over to the room to find the Buttercup, her face as red as Brick's hat. Butch was in front of her, slowly backing away from her wrath. "I asked you to stop touching me, Butch!"

"Woah, woah, woah, people. What's going on here?" Brick curtly interrupted an almost talking Butch, who was about to argue back to his counterpart.

"He keeps molesting my shoulder, the perv," she quickly answered back, sneaking a peak at Butch that showed absolute bile.

"Oh, I can't help it, bitch. You have such a fiiine shoulder," Butch quipped, stretching the i sound as an interesting smile traveled across his face.

The girl spoken to immediately reddened once more, shooting a dark glare at him. "Oh, that's it!" Following her short statement in declare of a fight, she stood in battle stance. The fire behind her eyes basically screamed "You're in for an ass whooping, motherfucker". Butch did the same.

As the two equally matched green fighters stared each other down, they began trying to form the familiar green ball of energy in their hands. But it never came. Instead, Blossom's firm voice overtook the current focus.

"Yeah, keep trying, greens. They're never gonna come back until after this trip."

Buttercup and Butch turned to her at once, a panicked look already appearing on their faces. "WHAT!" they simultaneously shrieked with shell shocked expresses.

Blossom breathed in and out at a steady rate. She rubbed her temples, and then spoke sternly. "I said you're powers are gone for right now."

"What do you mean they're _gone_?" Buttercup looked at her sister demandingly.

"They're gone. Zip, nadda, finished. What other word do you want?"

The green boy piped up from the forgotten background. "Maybe you can give us an explanation as to _why_ our powers are gone, Red?"

She bit her lip, nervously glancing at Brick. He only shrugged in response, raising both his eyebrows. Turning back to face the two furious powerless teens, Blossom sighed heavily. "Since I knew you guys were going to fight on this nice_, relaxing _trip, I figured the only way to prevent any mass destruction caused by your outrageous behavior would be to take away your powers temporarily using a little serum that I created in the lab. It would-"

"Since when are you allowed in the Professor's lab, leader girl," Buttercup demanded.

"Since I gained his trust and actually _matured_." The pink and green puffs both exchanged glares for a second before Blossom continued, raising her chin up high.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Buttercup rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly. "The serum only lasts for four days and three nights, conveniently finishing its affects the same time we leave."

Buttercup snorted. "So I suppose that makes it all better?"

"Oh, quit complaining Buttercup. It's for your own good. It didn't hurt you or anything. I just slipped it into your hot chocolate when you weren't looking, and Butch's Monster. It was easy since Butch never pays attention to anything."

"So you drugged us?"

"If that's how you would prefer to put it, then yes", the pink puff simply said, crossing her arms over her chest. Everything was silent as she waited for a response. Finally losing it, she broke out in a shrill screech. "There, I'm finished! You can talk now!"

"Why the hell would you do that!?" The shout belonged to no other than Buttercup and Butch, who had spoken at the same time again.

"The reason? So you guys wouldn't destroy everything in your path with these useless arguments of yours."

"So you're saying me and Butch don't have powers?"

"Butch and I," corrected Blossom.

"Just answer the goddamn question!"

"Weren't you listening, or were you too worked up over nothing? You and Butch won't have powers for the time being…so get used to it." With the ending statement said, Blossom snottily spun on her heels and waltzed away like royalty.

A short period of quietness followed. Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer decided the best choice was to just exit the room safely and quietly as both the greens fumed to themselves.

"This is unbelievable! I mean, what the hell?!" Butch demonically exclaimed with a scowl towards his downright infuriated counterpart after their siblings had scattered to different rooms. "She can't do that!" Suddenly he put his hand to his chin, stroking it. "Wait. Can she?"

"No," Buttercup finally answered after calming down a little ifrom her hellish thoughts of what to do to get her snob of a sister back for this horrendous fate. "She can't. Not in my book. But we'll just have to wait for karma to find her and kick the crap outa her ass."

* * *

"Um, where's all the bread," Brick steadily questioned as he surveyed the contents of the cabinet provided. He lowered his hand from it and opened up the fridge in return. "And the milk?"

Blossom appeared from her room with a copy of _The Hunger Games_ in her hands. "What are you talking about? All the food should be there. We actually bought just enough for our time here, Brick."

The boy shuffled his feet slightly, adjusting his worn red cap. He then put his hands on his hips, mimicking his counterpart in a rather high pitched voice. "Really? Cause' there is actually no food in this house, Blossom."

"It's a _cabin_, and no, we have food. Move and let me look, you baby." Shoving him aside after scoffing at his imitation of her, she took the space between the cabinets and Brick. He looked at her with a cocked head. After searching thoroughly, she turned around to face him. "Where's all the food?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Everything is gone. Gone! Even the animal crackers with the icing and little sprinkles on them…all gone!" The pink girl rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this. Maybe the others decided to move everything…?" Her tone faded out.

"Or maybe we just ate everything," a voice piped up, belonging to Butch. Buttercup materialized momentarily after him, smirking.

The reds stared at them in disbelief. "You ate everything?" Brick asked.

"Yep. Everything down to those delectable animal crackers with the icing and little sprinkles on em'." Butch rubbed his full stomach. "Mmmm, s_crumptious_."

"Why you-!" The leader of the Rowdyruffs' leaped at Butch, but Blossom held him back momentarily. "Why would you eat all the food?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"You take our powers away, we take all the food away. Simple as that," Buttercup said.

Brick's eyes seemed to radiate blood red as he clenched and unclenched his tightened fists manically. There was no trace of play in his hollow tone. "You. Little. _Fuckers_."

* * *

_REVIEW OR DIE._

_Simple as that:)_


	7. How They Wish to Go

**Uh, hello *gulp* fans (?). I have a new chapter...**

**Yeah, there is going to be a slight *awkward shift* delay in the update of this story. *shields face quickly* I'm sorry, okay!? It's just that I didn't really have the time to type because my family was so busy getting ready for Christmas. And I share this computer with my family, so...**

**This story will be finished either at the end of this month, or January. If you were a dedicated fan and understood how much it meant to me if you still reviewed and liked this story, you would understand and cut me some slack. But whatever complcations may arise, I will FINISH this story! Thanks if you still review and whatnot after Christmas. It would mean so much:)**

******The PPG and RRB have regular features such as normal eye size, toes, and fingers. Another little fact that you might want to know if they're seniors, 17.**

******This chapter is a little on the short side, but it is supposed to be short. ENJOY^_^  
**

*******~Dynamite~***

* * *

**Chapter 7- How They Wish to Go**

There were no actual proper words to describe Brick's fuming anger as he pulle his coat on hastily. "I can't fucking believe I'm doing this. I really can't fucking believe that you guys would eat all the fucking food just so you can get back at Blossom for taking away your fucking powers. I really-" Before he could say any more, Blossom interrupted Brick's rampage of swear words.

"Come on Brick. Let's go before you say anything you'll regret." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and guided him out the door. "We need to get more food before it snows. All of us might just end up getting snowed in if we don't hurry", she joked.

Just as they were about to cross the threshold, Brick's head slowly turned back around to reveal his agitated face. "I regret nothing," he said with a serious expression to the greens before he quickly mumbled an "I'm coming" to Blossom and shut the door.

Buttercup raised a lone eyebrow. "I swear, they're like an old married couple." Butch only nodded.

Suddenly Boomer came around the corner, Bubbles close behind. "No, I'm not telling you what I got you for Christmas, Bubbles."

"But why," she desperately pleaded. "I'll tell you what I got for you."

Truth be told, Boomer didn't get anything for his counterpart yet. Out of all the window shopping, all the catalog page turning, all the commercials aimed towards the best technology of the season, he couldn't spot one thing that he thought would be perfect for Bubbles. She was just too flawless for him to take the chance of getting her a crappy gift. That's the reason he was going with the reds. To find a last minute gift. One that he should've purchased a while ago. Bubbles just wanted to tag along for the fun of it.

He smiled at her childish behavior and looked down at her. "Nope. Not until Christmas," he teased with playful mock.

Butch crinkled his brow in annoyance. All this lovey dovey crap grosses him out to no end. Probably Buttercup too, he thinks, is disgusted as well.

"Let's get our coats on, I can't wait to go get some more food," she said with a hint of sarcasm, disrupting Butch's thought. Brick somehow heard this from the driver's seat outside. His eye twitched madly.

"Hell to the no you guys are going! You're the ones who ate all our food in the first place!"

"Well Blossom," Buttercup jabbed her fingers towards her sister in the passenger seat. "shouldn't have taken away our only means of survival."

Blossom heard this and frowned. She looked at Buttercup with frustration. "Well I'm not part of the idiot duo that always causes damage when they stupidly fight! And you're powers aren't you're only means of survival."

"They are pretty freaking much," Butch interrupted.

The pink girl spun her head to Butch. "Oh, shut up, Butch. It's partly you're fault you're going to have to stay here with Buttercup while we go out to town."

"What are you talking about? I'm going with you guys." The voice was the green girl herself wearing a face that showed shock and confusion.

Brick jumped in. "No, you and Butch are staying here while me, Blossom, Boomer, and Bubbles go."

Once again, the greens yelled at the same time out of plain disgust towards each other.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"I can't fucking believe that I'm stuck with you", Buttercup spat to her counterpart, scowling. He returned her frown and crossed his arms.

"Who says I wanna be here?"

She adjusted her position on the couch. "Well I certainly don't," she retorted. "You suck ass."

"Same to you."

Buttercup turned back to glare at her counterpart crudely. "We wouldn't even be stuck here if it wasn't for your stupid fucked up plan to eat all the food."

"Hey," he returned with a quip. "You _did_ go along with it."

_"Whatever._ I just wanna go home."

"Well you have to wait, babe, cause we're here for two more days."

Buttercup dramatically sighed and brushed a stray lock of obsidian hair out of her eyes. "Don't remind me."

* * *

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU!:):):)_


	8. Snowed In

**I'****m back!:D Hopefully people are still reading this...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, blah blah I don't own anything that inspired me to write these stories.**

******The PPG and RRB have regular features such as normal eye size, toes, and fingers. Another little fact that you might want to know if they're seniors, 17.**

**Just a hint of greens is included in this chapter for your pleasure! You're welcome:)**

***~Dynamite~***

* * *

**Chapter 8- Snowed In**

No such moment existed when Buttercup and Butch did cease to fight in any way. Sure, they would sometimes kinda tolerate each other at times, the food scheme posing as a strong, valid example. But otherwise, the two green super powered teen enemies always wanted to kill the other with words, or physical power. Like now for instance.

"You fight like a girl."

"I _am_ a girl, you dumbass!"

"You sure? You're more like a specimen."

Buttercup's face seemed to turn a dark shade of crimson, bright jade eyes narrowing until smoke came out of her ears. Her hands noticeably curled up into fists and she took a step forward.

"Think all you want," her voice whispered hoarsely. "I could really give a fuck." She neared closer until she was face to face with the Rowdyruff. He backed up a smidge, getting terrified at her facial expression. "So what I'm gonna do it leave you alone in here to freeze while I go find civilization. Hasta la vista, motherfucker!"

With her bold statement said, Buttercup made a mad dash for the front door, grabbing her green coat from the clothes rack and swiftly putting it on. Her hand reached for knob, and she opened the chestnut brown door only for a blast of icy air to hit her in the face as a mound of snow came crashing down like an avalanche onto her body. The gurgled screams she produced were muffled until strong arms found their way to her buried form, pulling her out as quickly as she was overthrown with the heavy powdered ice.

Calloused hands moved over her frozen face, removing any traces of snow. She sputtered for a second, spitting out the remains of ice. Iridescent colors swarmed around in a complex dizzying pattern, for she couldn't see a thing as she tried to open her eyes.

The hands continued to roam up and down her fragile form, and she felt as if her weight was being removed piece by piece, chunk by chunk. The green warrior heard a sound, a loud slamming ring that shook her ears like a bell.

Then it was gone.

Suddenly when she tried once more to open her eyes, there was proud success. Although she could finally see again, the first thing her orbs landed on was a mesmerizing pair of glistening emerald eyes staring into her own neon green ones.

Her mouth formed an O, and she sighed without realization. Who did those eyes belong to? Buttercup knew they looked awfully familiar. They were so beautiful…

"Are you alight?" Butch asked throatily.

Realizing whose arms she was in, Buttercup immediately snapped out of the memorable trance she was caught it. She looked up, down at his arms wrapped securely around her waist, then back up into those eyes again.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked in a voice that could have been mistaken for a growl.

Realizing what he was doing also, Butch took his hands off of Buttercup's midsection in hurry with a noise similar to someone wheezing.

"Helping you," his voice sounded throughout the awkward quietness as a snap towards his equivalent counterpart.

"Well I don't need your help," she shouted. "You probably just took it as a reason to grope me. Fucking perv."

"_Whatever_. You would still be buried in there if it wasn't for the "fucking perv"." He gestured over towards the huge mound of snow piled up in the foyer of the cabin.

Finally taking in what had nearly killed her powerless self, the girl spoken to spun her head in the direction Butch pointed. "Oh…well thanks."

It would seem like an inaudible mumble to any normal person, but to Butch, a Rowdyruff Boy, his ears picked up most of it. But he had to make sure just in case his ears were playing tricks on him.

"What was that?" He stepped closer to Buttercup, a mischievous smirk playing across his lips. "Was that a thank you? From the heartless BC?"

She answered with a small murmur, hiding her face with her gloved fingers.

When he realized she wasn't going to answer any time soon, Butch stepped even closer until the two were only inches apart. He took her chin with his index finger and thumb, guiding her to look him in the eyes.

"Well, "he countered. "was it?" Buttercup just glared at him. Butch returned the hardened look.

Both sat like that for a while, staring each other down until their foreheads met in place. Though Butch's hand still remained on Buttercup's soft chin for some reason.

The most bizarre thing happened about ten seconds later; their death glares softened, and they almost…_smiled_...at each other.

Although the civil looks etched onto their features were disrupted by the hourly weather report playing from the TV.

"Don't you just love all the little flurries in the air? Well if you don't, get used to it because it looks like there _will_ be a white Christmas this year, folks," the weatherman reported to anyone in particular who might be watching.

The greens' ears perked up at anchor's overjoyed exclamation of snow on Christmas Eve.

"That's fucking why that pile of shit landed on me." Buttercup sighed.

Butch crinkled his brow and frowned menacingly. "You deserved it, bitch. I shouldn't have even saved you. I don't even care about you."

"Saved me? _Saved_ me?" she shrieked, causing the Ruff she was bellowing at to cover his ears with the palms of his large hands. "I can take care of myself."

"Then why were you hugging me when I was holding you?"

"Why were you holding me?"

"I was panicking, okay?"

Buttercup merrily smirked devilishly as she drawled out her next sentence. "Oh, I thought you said you didn't care about me, Butch."

* * *

"So I guess we're snowed in," Butch said with no emotion flowing out of his monotone voice.

"In this stupid cabin," Buttercup continued.

"Together", Butch finished with absolute unhappiness.

Both sat on the couch on opposite ends for the second time, struggling to not attack each other out of hate.

"Out of all people, I have to be stuck with you," hissed Buttercup.

The green boy fought back with malice tied to his incoming insult. "Hey, you're not any better, Butterbutt."

"At least I don't tell lame jokes and think I'm fucking funny," she said back to him in a tone laced with vileness.

"At least my name doesn't start with Butter and end in cup."

"Shut the fuck up, Butch."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed:) Don't worry though, there's more fluff where that came from:3_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Stop fantasizing and review please!_


	9. Flying Spit

**Hi! I'm so glad to come back after so long to see so many nice reviews complementing on how funny or nicely written this story is. Thank you so much!:) You all deserve PUDDINGxD**

**I'm so not proud of this chapter, it's so freaking hard to get back into the groove of writing this. And you know what? I don't think most of you care when this story is finished, or if it wasn't even finished in time for Christmas. A lot of holiday stories that I'm reading weren't even updated for a while! *nervous laughter***

**So I'll be finishing this in my own time, then moving on to a whole different story when the time is right. Hopefully you guys will understand if you like to focus on schoolwork too:3**

**Disclaimer: Am I ****Craig McCracken? No. Do I own the Powerpuff Girls? No. Anymore questions? No? Okay, moving on.**

**The PPG and RRB have regular features such as normal eye size, toes, and fingers. Another little fact that you might want to know if they're seniors, 17.**

**And to Samkitty14: So sorry I couldn't update for your birthday yesterday. But happy birthday!:):):)**

**Butch: Yeah, happy birthday.**

**Me: Ohmygod ohmygod your actually here! *runs and tackles him with never ending fangirl giggles***

***~Dynamite~***

* * *

**Chapter 9- Flying Spit**

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart/ But the very next day, you gave it away/ This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone spec-."_

"OH MY GOD, shut the _fuck_ up!"

All was silent as Buttercup continued to breathe heavily, enraged at Butch. He just sat there with a confused expression plastered to his sharp features. After he watched her left eye twitch a couple times, he decided to speak.

"What's the problem, Butters?"

She breathed in and out once more. "You've been singing crappy Christmas songs for like, _twenty_ minutes!"

There was a small pause. He grinned.

"And…?"

"And I've had enough! Just shut up, seriously! You sound like a dying cow giving birth to a pregnant raccoon."

"_I've had enough,"_ the singing boy mocked her in an uncharacteristically high voice. "Geez, you sound like an old lady. Just tone it down, party pooper, some people are actually trying to concentrate and think of tactics on how to get out of here this godforsaken cabin. It's stuffy and you're mean. _God_."

Buttercup tried the best she could not to lose it all and kill him right then and there, but her anger ceased to lower and she ended up tackling him once more. In one split second her body was on top of his, her face just inches from his amused one.

"Never call me an old lady again, ass-but," she scratchily hissed, holding his arms in place forcefully. In response, Butch laughed unbearably too loud for Buttercup's standards.

"What! What's so funny?!", she snapped. Her death grip noticeably tightened on him. The sharp nails she hardly ever trims dug deep into his flesh. He didn't even flinch though; he was too busy frying the life out of his laughing box.

"This huge glob of spit just flew out of your mouth", he loudly said in between a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A group of four color coded teenagers tromped their way through the doors of a local grocery store, the bell ringing lightly in the background following their entrance. A high pitched shriek echoed through the seeming awkward silence, making a few heads turn suddenly.

"Is it clothes? A CD? How about perfume? Oh, I think its perfume!"

Boomer merrily smiled at Bubbles' immature act towards him, but inside he was practically having a mental breakdown. He seriously fucked up with the whole gift thing. And out of all the possible people he could be shopping for, it had to be Bubbles whom he didn't know what get for, his crush since he was a kid. How could he have waited until Christmas freaking Eve to get her a gift?

He seriously wanted to punch himself in the face, maybe bang his head on that nice looking shelf he spotted off to the right by the breads, without any care in the world.

"I want strawberries. We have to get strawberries, okay Brick? Brick, are you even listening to me? Brick!" Blossom disrupted Boomer's sudden idiotic thought of self-harm with a shrill yell, causing the two boys and Bubbles to snap their heads in the pink girl's direction.

"Yeah, I'll get those…just help me look for the animal crackers, will ya," Brick growled. His crimson eyes darted around full of panic, searching for them. Blossom only rolled her bubblegum pink eyes the same time she spun around to start off towards the produce aisle, disregarding the red boy's desperate request for his favorite treat.

"It's okay, I'll look for them on my own!" His voice faltered at the end as he waved her off with utter shame.

* * *

_So? Do you like it? Is the length too short? Blaaah it is:( Shortest chapter yet._

_Review...please?_


	10. Missing Powers

******Hey again! It's me...back with a longer chapter!**

******Just a little heads up, this story, well, I'm not really trying my best on and I know its not the best quality. I have to hurry and finish this for you guys. My future stories will be though.**

******I'm not gonna lie and say this chapter wasn't updated in a while due to issues and such. I'm being completely honest when I say I was just really lazy. Nontheless, enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: Haha, you make me laugh!**

******The PPG and RRB have regular features such as normal eye size, toes, and fingers. Another little fact that you might want to know if they're seniors, 17.**

*******~Dynamite~***

* * *

**Chapter 10- Missing Powers**

Buttercup stealthily searched around the perimeter for a ringing phone that only she seemed to hear. Butch was too caught up on trying to lick his elbow to even notice, let alone help. After she yelled at him for quite some time now, he finally decided to notice, a few irritating minutes passing.

"So where the fuck is it," he asked with a raised brow, lifting up a couch cushion that Buttercup already looked under.

Buttercup winced as her obnoxious counterpart cracked his knuckles, already giving up as he loudly sat down with a fart.

"I. Don't. Know."

He half smiled. Let another one out after saying, "You. Sure. Do. Like. Periods."

"_Maybe_-" There was another ring of a familiar song, Starships to be exact, interrupting her sentence aimed towards Butch who was still as calm as a super powered teen can be stuck in a cabin with no means of retreat out. "Man, why did I pick _that_ song?" she mumbled to herself as she ran around with her petite hand cupped around her pixy ear. Listening to the now annoying song with intense concentration, her feet finally led her to a closed door. Her room.

Buttercup wacked herself on the head for not thinking of this hiding place. She then carelessly reached for the doorknob with a huff. The doorknob that wouldn't open even a smidge as she pulled on it with as much force as she could muster.

"What's wrong", a deep voice boomed from behind, startling her a bit. Regaining her composure only took a second until she spun around to face Butch. His elbow was propped up against the opposite door with his legs crossed slightly. "The phones in the room and the door won't open-"

"Bitch, please. Move aside", he snorted curtly. She rolled her eyes as he took her spot up by the non- budging door handle. With one quick spit on each hand, he gripped it with tight muscles and turned smoothly, the only problem being that it didn't turn smooth because it still didn't move.

He frowned soundlessly and stepped back, lowering his head cutely. "It won't open."

"No dip, shithead. My dumbass of a sister probably locked it because she didn't want us to-" She switched to a nasally high voice, mocking Blossom. "'-peek at the presents'. God, what a bitch."

"So what you're saying is we're stuck here, alone, together, with no communication towards the outside world, alone. Together." He nudged her hip with his arm as he turned to meet her doubtful expression.

"What the hell, Butch! Don't be such a fucking perv!" Her cross shout seemed to shake the whole cabin as if an earthquake struck suddenly, and for a small moment a smile lit up on Butch's lips as he thought of what an earthquake could do. Tear them out of here. Although it faded to black when he realized it was just another shriek from his counterpart in which he would recognize from more than a mere mile away.

"Whatever. Just trying to light up the mood."

"With freaking jokes about us- like that!? No…!" She cupped her hands over her ears again to cancel out Butch's cackling laughter that never seemed to end.

* * *

"Did they answer yet?"

Plea after plea of endless calls passed as Blossom, Brick, and the rest of the remaining teens impatiently waited for at least one of the hot headed greens to answer the phone. They had just found out that it had snowed over 30 inches when they were shopping ("Damn place has no windows!" Brick screamed as he shoved another animal cracker in his mouth.) and that since Blossom had fed the temporary Antidote X to Buttercup and Butch, check in to see if they were okay. Not about ready to rip each other's throats out, as they were many times about to do just that.

"It serves them right for choosing to stay there", Brick flatly, showing no sympathy whatsoever.

"Brick!" Blossom thumped him on the head uncharacteristically. "You were the one that made them stay there!"

He rubbed his head in the spot that she hit rather forcefully. "Oh yeah…"

"Nice going, dipshit", Boomer muttered under his breath. Bubbles silently giggled.

"How was I fucking supposed to know it was gonna snow 50 freaking feet!?"

A pink puff cleared her throat. "Um, it's actually about four feet."

Ignoring her, Brick pressed on. "And you know what, I should have made you stay with them so they would've fucking kicked your sorry little ass! Fucking smartass." He reached up to adjust his cap, snarling like a rabid dog ready to charge its next poor victim.

Boomer only growled back before shooting him the middle finger. Bubbles' mouth formed a wide O and she smacked him upside the head.

A dainty finger suddenly poked a fuming red ruff's shoulder and he snapped his head in the direction which it came from." What, Bloss…"

"You know, we could just use our powers. I almost forgot that we had them."

Brick narrowed his crimson eyes into slits. "Yeah, but that means we have to let all these other balls of shit out that waited last minute to buy Christmas dinner."

A distant sigh from Blossom. "Brick…"

"What, Bloss."

"Just…please…?" Puppy dog eyes. The fragile hands that took his arm, lightly caressing unexposed skin. All too much, and he just couldn't deny that adorable expression that made him somewhat fuzzy inside.

"Fine", he said with a shrug. The girl evilly smiled at just how easily she could persuade him with a little seduction. It almost made her think of all the rare times she had thought over their friendly relationship to be something more.

As she was "almost" thinking, Brick had strolled over to the door with the bell attached to it swiftly out of many years of endurance tests. She had to double check when he was there one moment and not the next.

"Sir, I wouldn't open that door if I were you…" the echo of a very aware cashier cautiously warned him.

"It's all good." Two hands rose defiantly. "I'm a Rowdyruff Boy."

"If only he knows just how retarded that sounds now", Boomer whispered to Bubbles.

Unaware of his brother's comment, said Rowdyruff Boy took a step forward and opened the door. Muffled rings were heard as the snow fell. He quickly moved to the side and got ready to teach the mass of powered ice a little lesson with heat vision.

Although he didn't expect for no heat to actually come out.

"What the fuck!" Shout after shout of curse words came and went out of his mouth and Blossom had to step forward, putting on an apologetic smile.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about him." She reached to the door, still locking eyes with all the terrified customers. "He gets like this when he doesn't take his pills for a while." She hardly gripped his shoulders, pulling him out of earshot with the blues following suit.

"The fuck? Why don't my powers work?!"

Boomer and Bubbles frowned. "Yeah, ours don't either", the boy griped. "What is this?"

Blossom opened her mouth wide, and she breathed out with force as the remaining three complained of the absence of powers. No icy wind. Nothing.

"Everyone, calm down!" The pink puff tucked a stray piece of hair out of her vision. "Just calm down. Let me think." At once they shut up. "Clearly, our powers are…not here…and Brick has managed to completely freak out everyone here already." He glowered at her.

"I think…I think I know what happened though." The others leaned it, eager to hear her prediction.

Blossom inwardly sighed. A deep breath was taken. "Don't kill me, but I think I might have fed us all the Antidote X by accident too."

* * *

_Review review review and get a hug from Butch!_

_Who the hell wouldn't want that?:)_


End file.
